Application servers and application development suites allow a software developer to develop applications, including business processes and Service Oriented Architecture (SOA) applications. However, the application server suite is typically built as a monolithic stack of logical components, and must be fully deployed from the outset with all of the resources that may be needed at a later point in time to support a particular application. This prevents the application server suite from being easily modified to suit different applications, or different execution environments in which an application may be designed to run.